A New Beginning
by singactdance94
Summary: Malina Wolfe want's to become an actress so she moves to LA. On a walk down the street she meets Josh H. Don't worry it will eventually have THG in this story I just needed a good story line. :   Will later end up Rated M. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. :) This is 100% my story. I made up the character Malina Wolfe and soon I will add more of my own characters. Although some of the people I am using aren't mine,  
>they are in this story. :( Anyways, this story will have something to do with The Hunger Games which I DO NOT own. Suzanne Collins has the rights to that book, not me. This story line was a dream in the beginning. Well actually only me meeting Josh but still. Please Read &amp; Review and I promise to have another chapter up soon. Thanks! :)<p>My goal in life? That's easy, to become an actress. It has been ever since I was 5 years old. I was watching Barney (I was just a kid okay?)and I wanted to be one of the kids who got to hang out together and play. Sadly, I never tried pursuing my dreams, but today that's all about to change.<br>Today is the big day. It's the day my life turns around, it's the day my life gets so much more difficult before it starts to get easier-hopefully. Today is the day I move to Los Angeles to pursue my dreams of becoming an actress.

"Lina! Are you ready? Our flight leaves in 2 hours!" I heard my mother scream from downstairs.  
>"Yes mom, I'm coming..I'm just...getting some last minute things I left behind!" I lied. Truthfully I was scared. What if I can't make it in the industry? What if I'm not good enough and we can't afford to stay in LA? I'd be a failure and to be honest, I don't think I can handle coming back home to Texas and face everyone I know if I fail. I quickly wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from my eye and said my final goodbye to my room of 18 years and walked downstairs.<p>

"Well, it's now or never." I whispered to myself when I reached my front door.

"Wow, this house is beautiful." my mom said as she opened the door to our new place.  
>"Your right, it's amazing!" I said as I walked in. I took in the beauty of my new house. It truly was a beautiful house. "I'm just gonna go pick out my room then." I said quickly as I ran down the hall. There was an upstairs part of the house but I just wanted to walk around first. Someow I ended up on my new front porch though, I guess I wasn't really thinking. 'It's a nice day out' I thought, 'hmm, might as well go for a walk.'<p>

"Hey mom, I'm going for a walk outside, I'll be back in an hour!" I yelled inside.  
>"Okay, just make sure your back before dinner, and be careful! Don't go too far, we don't know this area yet."<br>she yelled from the kitchen.

I walked a couple blocks before I started looking at my surroundings. One house was having a birthday party for I'm guessing a little kid because there was a jumping castle in the back yard and an elderly man was outside watering the plants. About 2 houses down was what really shocked me. It was a beautiful two story house painted white with a white picket fence and an amazing fountain in the front yard. I stopped walking just to look at its beauty. Just then a black SUV drove up into the drice way which made me quickly turn around and start walking.

"Hey!" a male voice yelled from behind me.  
>'Oh my gosh, PLEASE don't be talking to me! What if it's some creepy phsyco?' I screamed in my head.<br>"Hey! Wait up!" the male voice said again. This time much closer than before. I turned to see who he was and stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't believe my eyes. This CANNOT be happening! It just can't be! Am I even awake? Maybe this is all a dream and I'm going to wake up back in my home in Texas. But, it's not a dream,  
>this is real life and I am actually facce to face with Josh Hutcherson!<p>

"You, uh, you dropped your phone as you were leaving." Josh said, bringing me back from my daze. "Huh? Oh, uh th-thank you." I bluchsed looking down at my feet after grabbing my phone. "I'm Josh, and you are?" He held out his hand and smiled at me. My heart was racing and I thought I was going to pass out.

"My name? It's umm..Malina...Malina Wolfe." I stuttered out shaking his hand.  
>"Nice to meet you malina, I've never seen you here before, this neighborhood is pretty small...are you new?" Josh said starting a conversation.<br>"You too, and yeah, I just moved here from Texas today. I just wen't out for a little wlak. I live a couple blocks down." at this Josh looked behind me and pointed at the moving van that just parked outside my house.

"Is your house the one with the moving van in front of it?"  
>"yeah that's it." Josh looked back at his house and then said, "Do you mind if I walk with you? I could use a little fresh air."<br>"Yeah no problem. I have no idea where I'm going anyways. I could use a little company." I said.  
>'Breathe Lina...BREATHE!' I said to myself.<p>

"So your from Texas huh?" Josh asked after a couple of minutes of awkward silence.  
>"That's right. South Texas to be exact." I said, trying to hard to keep my cool.<br>"Nice. So what did you move to LA for? If you don't mind sharing."  
>"Oh I don't mind at all. I moved here because I wan't to become an actress. It's been a dream of mine since forever and after my dad passed away my mom wanted to get away for a while anyways. I think she's still talking it hard. It's been 4 years." I said as Josh looked up at me.<br>"Malina, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.." Josh said blushing.

"Oh no worries, it was hard at first, but I'm dealing with it a lot better than before."  
>"So..an actress huh?" Josh said trying to change the subject.<br>"Yes sir, And I know you act as well. Do you like it?" I asked getting a little more comfortable.  
>"I love it. It's amazing, you should definitely go for it. It's life changing." Josh explained.<br>"I will thanks." I replied with a smile.

Another awkward 2 minute silence passed when Josh spoke up again. "So how old are you?"  
>"I'm 19, about to be 20 this April." I said.<br>"Oh that's cool, I just turned 20 this October." Josh said while growing a big smile on his face. By now we walked around the whole neighborhood and were only a block away from my house. I hadn't realized how much time had went by but when I looked at my phone I realized that I was 15 minutes late for dinner and already had 4 missed calls from my mom. 'Great!' I thought, 'I'm gonna be in so much trouble.'

"Oh wow, I have to go. I'm late for dinner, I'm sorry Josh." I apoligized.  
>"Don't worry about, I had fun." Josh smiled. I turned to walk around right as Josh started talking again. "Oh hey, before you go. Tonight me and a couple friends are going out to eat. You should come if your not busy unpacking or something. You don't have to, just know your invited." Josh blushed.<br>"Yeah sounds like fun. Where are we eating?" I said smiling at him.  
>"I'm not too sure. I can give you a ride if you'd like. I'll pick you up at 7?" Josh offered.<p>

"Okay. It's a deal." I said with a smile.

We both said goodbye and I walked inside to see my very angry mother waiting aat the dinner table.  
>-<p>

The End! :)  
>Thank you so much for reading! please Review and tell me what you think. <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I'm back for Chapter 2. I hope you like it. If you have ANY suggestions please PM me and I'll see what I can do. :) Also, R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks. xx Michelle

* * *

><p>"Mom, I can explain." I started saying.<br>"No need to explain Malina. You were late, end of story. I told you when to be back. I even called you more than once. Do you even know how worried I've been? We JUST moved here Lina, you could've been kidnapped!"

"I know and I'm really sorry, but I have a reasonable excuse, I promise." I pleaded.  
>"Okay then, let's here it." my mom said sharply.<p>

"Okay, well I was walking like 5 blocks down from here and this car drives up, I got embarrassed because I was staring at that person's house so I turned around to leave and I guess I dropped my phone. Well the guy inside the car gets off and runs after me to give it to me and you'll never guess who it was!" I rushed out.  
>"Who?" My mom said getting a little interested but trying not to show it.<br>"Josh Hutcherson! You know the actor?" I said as my mom gave a questioning look.

"Then we started walking together and I guess I lost track of time. I'm really sorry mom, but can your blame me?" I asked.  
>"Well...it depends, did you get me a picture?" my mom joked.<br>"Not this time but I promise I will soon! He's so sweet mom, and he's funny and he seems like a great guy."

"Looks like somebody has a crush." my mom teased.  
>"What, me? No no no, he's just a friend." I tried to explain but a smile broke out.<br>"Sure..."  
>There was a short pause and then I remembered to ask if I can go with Josh tonight.<p>

"Oh mom, Josh and his friends are going out to eat. Josh invited me, can I go?" I asked trying not to smile.  
>"Oh going on a date now are you?" my mom teased again while taking her dirty dishes to the sink.<br>"No mom, we'll be with his friends." I reminded her.  
>"Okay well then, I wouldn't eat so much here or you won't be hungry once you go out."<p>

* * *

><p>I got dressed early and was not fixing my hair. Just as I was finishing my traditional braid pinned in my hair, the doorbell rang. I quickly put perfume on and ran downstairs to the front door.<p>

"I've got it mom!" I yelled.  
>As I opened the door, I saw Josh standing on my front porch wearing a black jacket and a nice blue V-Neck top.<br>"Ready?" Josh asked me with a smile.  
>"Yeah, let me just grab my bag." I said. I waved goodbye to my mom and in return I got a thumbs up and a wink.<p>

* * *

><p>"So any idea where we are going to eat? I asked to start a conversation.<p>

"Well Avan wants to go to a restaurant called The White Rose, so I think we are meeting there." Josh explained.  
>"Oh okay. He's also an actor right?" I asked.<br>"Yeah he's on Nickelodeon right now. Josh added.  
>"Yeah I think I've seen him on there before. Okay, so who all is going to be here?" I asked. If I was going to be hanging out with them I'd like to be prepared and know who I was going to meet.<p>

"As far as I know, it will just be us, Avan, I think he invited Victoria, then Ben and his girlfriend Kate." Said Josh.  
>"Oh I like Victoria. She seems nice." I said.<br>"Yeah she's great." Josh smiled.

We drove up to the restaurant and as I reached down to undo my seatbelt I heard voices.  
>Ton's of them. All around the car. "Uh, Josh?" I said bewildered.<br>"Crap!, I'm so sorry Malina, we don't have to stay here. We can leave. I told as many people as I could that I was going bowling across town. I have no idea how they found us.  
>Josh said quickly.<p>

"Josh it's okay, don't worry. If they ask, just say we are meeting friends to hang out. It's no big deal honestly." I said as calmly as possible. On the inside I was freaking out.  
>I mean I had to get used to it sometime right? If I planned on becoming an actress and actually succeeded, this is how it would be.<p>

"Are you sure?" Josh asked. I nodded my head and gave a small smile.  
>"Okay then, stay in here. I'm going around." Josh opened the door and ran around the car to the passenger's door and opened it for me.<p>

"Josh who are you with?" "What's your name ma'am?" "Are you two dating?"  
>"How long have you been together?" "How are you two doing?" "How was your day?"<br>So many questions were being thrown my way, it was overwhelming and the flashes from all of the camera's didn't help either.

"Just keep your head down, it helps you to not get blinded by the flashes." Josh told me.  
>By the time we got inside The White Rose, Avan, Victoria, Ben and Kate were already sitting at a reserved table. Josh introduced me to everyone and we ordered our food.<p>

"So Malina, you just moved here from Texas?" Avan asked. "Yeah, today is my first day here." I replied.  
>"Well, it's a pleasure to share this day with you then." Victoria added with a smile.<br>"No honestly, it really is a pleasure for ME to share this day with YOU. I honestly can't believer any of this is happening." I said truthfully.  
>"Well, thank you." Avan said.<p>

The rest of the night went great. I got on with Josh and his friends amazingly and we all agreed to hang out sometime soon together.  
>"Okay well, it looks like We're gonna head out already." Ben said and Kate stood up.<br>"Bye guys!" We all said to Ben and Kate. They waved goodbye, paid for their food and left. "Yeah, I think we should go to if we want to watch that movie I told you about Avan." Victoria said.  
>"Oh yeah, I really wanted to watch it. I think we should go so it doesn't end too late. We have an early call time for the show tomorrow." Avan added.<p>

"Okay, well you two have fun now." Josh said with a smirk on his face.  
>Once they were gone, I realized it was now only Josh and I. I blushed at the thought of it and looked away to try and seem natural.<p>

"Well that was fun." Josh said smiling at me.  
>"Yeah it was, thank you for inviting me Josh, honestly." I thanked him.<br>"No problem." Josh said. "Well, we might as well take off from here. What time do you have to be home?" Josh asked.  
>"Well, my mom didn't really say, but it's only 9, so I guess a couple more hours." I said.<br>"Okay, well we could just drive around if you want." Josh suggested.  
>"Sounds like fun." I said with a smile.<p>

I started to get out my money to pay for my food but Josh held out his hand and said,  
>"Oh no, I've got it. Don't worry." "Josh, are you sure? I've got money, you don't have to." I said.<br>"No, I want to." Josh said.  
>"Okay, well thank you then." I said blushing.<br>We walked outside together and went through the same routine as we did coming in. When we were finally in our car Josh started his car and we took off.

* * *

><p>Okay that's the second chapter! :) Sorry I know it's extremely short but I didn't have a lot of time to write this and the Next chapter is going to have some important details in it so I wanted to save all that for Chapter 3! :) Please R&amp;R! Chapter 3 coming soon!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I've been really busy with work and school. I promise I will try and update this as much as possible.

-  
>Josh's POV:<p>

Her name was Elizabeth Spencer and she was my girlfriend for 3 years. She ended the relationship because she was moving and didn't want to be "held down". It took me over a year to finally get over her. I hadn't had contact with her since she told me it was over and left town. So I think you can understand how shocked I was when I got a text from her this morning. She said she was in town and just wanted to check in on me. I said I was doing great and she asked if she could see me. 'Great." I thought. How would I handle this? I know for a fact I have at least SOME feeling for Malina. How could I not? I mean, she's beautiful,  
>down to earth, and funny. And Lizzie, she's, I mean don't get me wrong, she's not an AMAZING girlfriend She was a little self centered and snobby but she did make me happy for 3 long years. Our relationship was going great until the sudden breakup. I'm not sure how I will react when I see her. Will all my feelings come back?<p>

It came about time to meet up with Lizzie so I waited in our old favorite restaurant at our usual booth. I kept fidgeting with the salt shaker because I was too nervous to do anything else. Finally I heard my name and a very familiar voice. "Josh." Lizzie said in an almost questioning tone. My head immediatley shot up at my name.  
>"Lizzie, hey, hi how are you." I stammered out. "I'm good. How are you?" she asked.<br>"Great, just been working and...yeah." I said. She looked amazing. Her hair was in a loose bun and she was wearing a silky black dress with pearls around her neck.

"So..." I said not realizing I just made things extremely awkward.  
>Lizzie sat down and blushed.<p>

"Josh, I know my visit is really unexpected but I...I just wanted to say that..I miss you."  
>My heart sank. Did she really just say she...missed me? "Well...I uhh...I miss you too." I said.<br>"Josh, you don't understand. I never should have left you. I want to be with you, and I realize that now. Please, I know it's not going to be easy to forgive me...I thought I I knew what I wanted, but...I didn't...but I do now. I want you. I miss you. Please." She explained.

"Lizzie, I don't know." I said. What about Malina? I couldn't just leave her like that. I mean, I'm not even sure of what we are but...our relationship was leading somehwere...right?

"Please? Just think about it? We could start over. From the beginning." Lizzie pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. I'm not even sure what my heart or brain was telling me to do. All I know is that just the smallest ounce in me told me to give her another chance. I missed her.  
>I missed her laugh and her prescenes. She was great and I was lost. Completely.<p>

"I'll think about it." I finally said.  
>"Thank you!" She said with a satisfied look on her face.<br>-

Malina's POV:

Should I text him or would that be way too obvious that I want to hang out with him again?  
>No I should just wait, but...what if he thinks I DON'T want to hang out with him again?<br>I'll text him...no I can't. Oh my gosh he texted me!

He wants to hang out again tonight. What should I wear?

I decided to wear jeans and a loose fitted top my mom bought me a while back.  
>I looked at the mirror one last time to make sure I looked the way I hope I did.<p>

"This'll have to do." I mumbled to myself.  
>Just then I got a phone call from Josh.<br>I rushed to my bed to pick up the phone. "Hello?" I said "uh, hey, Malena, it's me. Josh." he said with a hint of emotion I couldn't really make out.  
>"Hey." I said with a smile. 'Is something bothering him? He sounds...upset." I ignored the thought after that. "Are you ready? I was thinking we could leave now. Unless your not ready, I mean, if you aren't it's fine, I can come back later." Josh rushed out.<br>"No, it's fine, I'm ready." I replied.  
>"Good, um...well I'm outside..so uh.."<br>"Right, I'll be right down."

I hung up first.  
>'Shit, what now? Okay, Okay, calm down. Just talk to her about it. She'll understand.'<br>Just then the passenger side door opened and Malena got in.

"Hey." Malena said with a smile.  
>"Hi." was all I could say. Not only because I was extremely nervous, but because she looked amazing, and trust me, I'm not over reacting. She wasn't wearing a lot of make up. Which I liked, she didn't need any of that stuff. Her hair was in a loose bun that rested on the shoulder that was revealed because of the top she was wearing and her jeans were faded with a small rip above the knee. She had a smile on her face that was breath taking. The way her lips curved at the exact moment she spoke. The way her eyes twinkled as they squinted just a little.<br>She was..

"...Perfect."  
>"What was that?" she said as she buckled her seatbelt and gave me a funny look.<br>"what? Oh uh, the weather...outside..it's perfect. Don't you think?" I lied. Well not really, the weather was perfect outside but that's besides the point.

Malina looked out the window and smiled.  
>"yeah, it is actually."<br>"Listen Malina, I need to tell you something." I quickly looked away. This was so hard.  
>"Okay, go for it." I couldn't see, but from what is sounded like, she was concerned.<br>"Well...okay so I used to have this girlfriend right...her name was Lizzie. We dated for 3 years."  
>I said. I looked at Malina, and she nodded for me to keep going.<br>"right, so uh, well I saw her the other day...and well...she wants to start seeing each other again..." I finshed quietly.  
>"...oh...okay." she replied. I couldn't tell what she meant by that. There was no emotion in her voice whatsoever, so I finally got up the courage and looked at her. But she was looking somewhere else. She also had no facial expression...there was nothing there and it worried me. It hurt me to know that I could be hurting someone like this. I hated it.<p>

"I didn't know what to tell her so...I told her I would think about it...and I have." I added.  
>"...oh." was all she said in reply.<br>"...I told her no...today...she called me before I came and asked to hang out...but I said no."  
>"what?" Malina looked at me in shock.<p>

"I thought about it. At first I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. But then I remembered why we broke up.  
>She dumped me because she was leaving and didnt want to be held down. I could understand that, but she was also very...demanding. She never really listened to me. I guess you can say she was very selfish, and she could be rude. I was heartbroken when she left...but to be honest, I was also a little relieved. And when I thought about it, I knew I didn't want that relationship again."<p>

There was silence.

"Malina?"  
>"Hmm?" Malina replied as she looked out the window.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked.  
>"...yeah. I'm okay." she smiled.<br>"Good. So...where to?" I smiled back. 


End file.
